In the liquid state the rheological profile of curable resin systems such as epoxy resin systems can be described as Newtonian and having little or no yield point. For wellbore cementing applications, it is often desirable to add solids to these systems for density control and effective placement of the fluid in the wellbore, casing or annulus. Current approaches to control density avoid the use of larger particulates of weighting agent because these are harder to suspend, and instead rely on the addition of more easily suspended micron-sized particulate weighting agents. As a result, the options for weighting agents are limited.